<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care by sublime42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610868">Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42'>sublime42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edward Scissorhands (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Edward is humanish, Health Issues, Peg means well, She loves her adopted son, Weight Gain, skinny to average</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:23:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Peg helps Edward out of his suit, she notices that his ribs and spine are sticking out. She makes it her mission to help him get healthy.</p><p>(Please read the tags)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Well there is a omorashi fic and a foot fetish fic in this fandom so why not make a cute lil weight gain fic. Fix-it for the movie's end; the neighbors don't drive him out, he stays with the Boggs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Peg managed to get Edward out of his suit, she was stunned. </p><p>He’d looked thin while dressed, of course, but unclothed she could literally see his ribs and spine. He had some muscle tone in his arms, but very little. </p><p>She knew her jaw had dropped for a second. She couldn’t help it. He looked skeletal, as if he hadn’t eaten in months, and it disturbed her. But how to ask about it politely?</p><p>Edward stared at her, watching her reaction to him, unsure of her expression. Was she bothered by his body? Or was something else wrong? Had he done something offensive? But… Peg had been the one to offer him a new set of clothing, so  that she could at least wash his suit and give him a bath as well. He had only agreed with her idea. So what was wrong?</p><p>Finally, Peg spoke up, breaking Edward from his thoughts.</p><p>“How long ago did your father pass?” She asked gently.</p><p>“Three months,” he answered, eyes wide.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>It made sense, really. Edward would have a hard time feeding himself. There must have been some kind of water source for him somewhere, at least, or he would’ve died of thirst, but as for food…Well, she imagined his father must have helped with that.</p><p>Or perhaps he simply didn’t need as much sustenance as others did? Three months <i>did</i> seem quite a while to go without eating; would it even be possible for a human to do that? He couldn’t have been especially large before…</p><p>Peg shook her head, clearing the thought away. It didn’t matter, she supposed. This was something she could help, something she could fix. She would get him healthy again soon enough.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>The first order of business was figuring out what foods Edward preferred.<p>Every night, Peg made different foods for dinner. They’d gotten to a point where she fed him, as it was faster and more efficient than watching him struggle to feed himself. </p><p>Peg would sit next to him and fill up his plate, and ask him what he wanted to try. If he liked something more than the other items, she would make a mental note of it. </p><p>At first it was hard to get him to eat much of anything. Going so long without food had made his appetite nearly non-existent. He ate because it was polite to do so, but anything more than a small meal made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Well, she could work with that. He seemed to value manners, so simply asking him to please take one more bite did the trick. </p><p>For Edward’s part, he felt somewhat confused by Peg’s actions, but he trusted her. She was always so kind to him, so loving, and she had explained that she just wanted him to be healthy and so he believed her. He ate the food she offered him, even if it made his stomach a little sore. He never complained. His father had taught him how to properly behave, after all.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Two weeks after Peg started on her quest, Edward began to notice that his stomach didn’t hurt as badly after meals. Whereas before, he could only eat a little bit, the one or two extra bites Peg gave him pushing him over the edge, now he could eat that and a bit more.<p>This seemed to make Peg happy. He still didn’t really understand it, but he liked that she was happy. He didn’t protest when she started giving him a bit more at each meal. A few more bites here and there, and she was always pushing him to finish his drinks as well.</p><p>And then, she’d introduced cookies.</p><p>Cookies were Edward’s all time favorite. They were sweet and soft and they reminded him so much of his father that each bite brought him a tiny bit of joy. The first time he’d had them, he’d eaten four of them, ignoring his body’s signals to stop. </p><p>In the end, he’d had a pretty bad stomach ache from it. But Peg, kind as ever, simply sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his belly until he fell asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>A month in, Peg started to notice that Edward was looking slightly better. He seemed to have more energy, and his bones were sticking out slightly less. He was still very thin, still underweight, but he looked generally healthier. It made her happy.<p>Edward had noticed some changes, too. He was sleeping better, as having a full stomach tended to calm him. Instead of lying awake for hours, he would drop off after a few minutes. During the day he felt better, less tired, like he had it in him to keep going instead of wanting to rest as often as he previously had.</p><p>It was good. He wondered if this was what Peg had meant by getting him healthier. It made sense, too. He remembered his father telling him that it was important to eat and drink, something about giving people energy, but that he didn’t need it as much as others. </p><p>Well, he trusted Peg, and since things were going well, he had no reason to question her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Two months after his arrival, the neighbors started making comments. Mrs. Sampson had mentioned that he looked different, that something had changed, but that it looked good. Mrs. Jones had told him that he looked happier. And Joyce had asked if he had been working out (what that meant, he wasn’t sure, yes he usually did cut hair and bushes outside, but was that the same thing?)<p>It was around this time that he tried on his suit again. </p><p>He’d accidentally cut himself, fairly badly one evening, and Peg had brought it out and asked if he preferred to wear it.</p><p>Really, he’d been doing pretty well on the unintentional self injury front up until then. Sure, he got little knicks, but nothing too bad. He’d been trying, and he’d been thoughtful with his movements.</p><p>Edward had shrugged. Why not try it? He’d worn it for all that time before. </p><p>So he’d stepped into it and had let Peg do up all the buttons and buckles and zippers.</p><p>And weirdly, it felt different than he remembered. It still fit, but it felt tighter, much more restrictive than he remembered. Then again, it had never been especially loose. He wondered if he had just gotten used to normal clothing when Peg spoke up.</p><p>“Tammy down the block might be able to work with it,” she said, as she looked him over. “Make it a bit looser, I mean. If you like.” Seeing him in it almost made her feel guilty, if only because it looked slightly uncomfortable. He was still very much on the low end of average, but his gain had been enough to change how his suit wore. She wondered then if his father had made him to be as thin as he had been, or what had happened with that. He looked much better now in her opinion.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Edward replied, staring at his reflection in the mirror. “I can just try to be more careful.”</p><p>Peg smiled.</p><p>“Alright,” she agreed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Six months out, Peg felt that she had almost achieved her goal. She’d gotten Edward to eat three normal sized meals a day, with some snacks in between, and he now looked like an average young man. As she helped him into a Christmas sweater that Kim had picked out for him, she noted that none of his bones were visible. In fact, he even had little tiny rolls of chub when he sat down. His face still showed those gorgeous cheekbones but he looked less hollow, less like a waif of a man and more like someone one could hug without breaking. Even his eyes looked less tired, as he was now getting an adequate amount of sleep.<p>“Perfect,” Peg said, as she pulled the sweater down for him.</p><p>Edward smiled at her.</p><p>“Do you think Kim will like it?”</p><p>“I’m sure she will,” Peg replied. </p><p>Edward allowed himself to feel a flutter of hope. Kim had been looking at him more, recently. He wasn’t sure why, but he enjoyed her lingering glances, and the few times she’d hugged him, she had held him longer than she had before. He thought she had even said at one point that he felt better this way. Whatever that meant.</p><p>They made their way out of the bedroom and to join the rest of the family. The others were dressed nicely as well - Peg had explained that they were going to go to mass before having dinner - and Kim was wearing a beautiful white dress.</p><p>She smiled as she saw Edward approach.</p><p>“You look great,” she remarked. </p><p>“You do too,” Edward answered, and for the first time he truly felt great as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>